winxfandomcom-20200222-history
This Big World
This Big World is the fourteenth song in the Winx Club in Concert soundtrack. Lyrics Italian Se chiudo gli occhi sei qui Proprio qui vicino a me Ho bisogno di parlare un pò con te Dici "ora sono qui Smetti di pensare" Poi ti siedi e suoni un pò per me Dimmi che un giorno io ce la farò Sai non è facile RITORNELLO Restare sempre in piedi e andare avanti Senza voltarsi Davanti a me Vedo i miei sogni e a volte sembrano lontani Ma ho ali grandi E volerò All'orizzonte vedo già il mio domani Tu sei parte di me A volte ti assomiglio un pò La tua musica è la mia Suono per te Il tuo ricordo indelebile sarà La dolce melodia Che mi accompagnerà RITORNELLO E andrò sempre avanti Senza voltarmi Davanti a me Tutti quei sogni a volte sembrano Lontani Ma ho ali grandi E mi vedrai Volare in alto perchè ora è già Domani English Theres a place where I can go everytime I close my eyes It's the place where you and I can meet again Just like birds in the sky, simply carried by the wind Are your fingers on the keys you're playin' for me? When things get tough and its hard to believe I hear you say be strong, I know you're halfway there Chorus: So don't give up now, everything's alright For the best things are yet to come And everyday is full of magic I hear my heart sing a lullaby And I feel safe in the arms of this big world. The way I look my loveful life, guess I've got it all from you And can hear me sing my song from paradise? I am so grateful I had you in my life I know I can be strong I'm followin' my dreams Chorus: So I won't give up now everything's alright For the best things are yet to come And everyday is full of magic I hear my heart sing a lullaby And I feel safe in the arms of this big world Trivia *On the Italian Winx in concerto album, the song is in English. *In correct German grammar, the title should be written "Grosse Welt", with the "w" of "welt" capitalized, as in German grammar, words that are nouns take a capital. **Also, "grosse" should be written with an Eszett "ß" instead of two "s", but this is debatable as it is still unknown whether or not the Eszett is going to disappear if the German alphabet and be replaced by two "s" because this German sign does not exist in Swiss German. *There are three different spellings for the Italian title of the song: La tua musica è la mia, with no capital but the first word and an "è", on these albums: Winx in concerto and Winx Club: Magico Natale - EP; La tua musica e' la mia, with no capital but the first word and and apostrophe after a simple "e" on this album: Winx Club Believix - Serie 4; and La Tua Musica E' La Mia, with all words capitalized and an apostrophe after a simple "e" on this album: Winx Club: Pigiama Party - EP. Videos thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|right Category:Winx Club in Concerto Category:Songs Category:Winx Club Category:Musa Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 songs